


Notable

by WrittenFire



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock's musings on James' relationships with Doctor McCoy, as well as himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Started in Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403218) by [WrittenFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire). 



> So I started this back in April of 2014, but between one thing and the next I wasn't able to get back to it until now. It actually came about because of the chapter with the same name in _Started in Starlight_ , so if anyone wants to give that a read as well...I would be very grateful ;)
> 
> Anyways, hope that you enjoy!

Five months into their newly formed relationship, Spock realized that there was still much that he did not know about James’ past. For as personable and friendly as the Captain could be, he was actually more closed off and private than one would first think. Some things were widely known, such as the events of his birth and how he came to be in Starfleet, but others such as the fact that he was so _brilliant_ were well hidden.

Though he knew it to be an illogical thing to feel, Spock was jealous of the closeness between Jim and the Doctor. He knew that all they had ever been to each other was friends, but they had a closeness that sparked rumors. It amused James, who relayed them to Doctor McCoy anytime they had moments to spend together. He would have an arm around him more often than not, both invading personal space and boundaries in a way that spoke of ease and familiarity.

Spock wished that there was such a closeness between him and James.

He could not say that they weren’t, in ways, more connected than James and Doctor McCoy; they had already discovered that there were aspects of each other they understand that no one else ever would, and even with the one mind meld they had participated in… Well, it wasn’t hard to see that they were more _compatible_ than anyone had ever expected.

Though he wished nothing more than to know him as deeply as Doctor McCoy did, Spock knew he could—and would—wait for that bond to come naturally. James, and the future they were going to have together, was more than worth it. Something that was just proven more and more as time went on—that was shown through every tender touch and soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> It was short, I know, but it was just the way I wanted it as well. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I would love if you'd leave a comment. <3


End file.
